Known remanent, electrically erasable and programmable memory devices, include memory devices of MNOS type and double-gate memory devices. The MNOS memory devices have the drawback of having a limited remanence duration. The double-gate memory devices have the drawback of being relatively complex to manufacture and of not being compatible with standard CMOS component manufacturing processes.